Because You Loved Me
by dsnyclayfan1124
Summary: Post episode for Transition. Josh and Donna reflect back on the events of their Hawaiian Vacation and deal with how people react upon to their new relationship when they return to D.C
1. Chapter 1

Title: Because You Loved me (1?)

Author: Cheryl A

Rating: TEEN (Adult themes)

Category: post episode for Transition

Spoiler Info: Everything up to Transition

Disclaimer: WB, NBC, John Wells, Aaron Sorkin etc and Celine Dion for use of her song title.I have no money and get no profit out of this.

E-mail address for feedback: permission: Sure

Notes: This is my very first fan fic. Any and all feedback would be great.

"Beep… Beep"

Josh groaned as strained to reach over to his alarm clock to shut it off before rolling over to his other side to greet the other occupant of his bed with some morning neck nibbling.

"mmm.. what time is it?" Donna grumbled still exhausted from the earlier night's adventures and trying to catch up with the jet lag from their Hawaiian escape.

"It's like 5:30am, I've already hit snooze twice" Josh stated as his lips continued its journey from Donna's neck to her shoulders.

"We better get up Josh, we have a long day ahead of us catching up with all that we missed all week. You have a 7:30am meeting with Santos and Goodwin and I have breakfast with CJ so I can explain to why I no longer need to be shacked up at her place."

Josh seemed to ignore her, and continued his kissing exploration of Donna Moss. "Just a few more minutes, I'm sure we can find an efficient use of that time."

"You're insatiable, you know that? This is why it was well past lunch time before I saw anything other than our hotel walls."

"And that's why you love me" Josh smiled as Donna gave him that look while Josh continued.

"Don't even act like you didn't enjoy our late mornings, I happened to remember you were quite content with out activities than prevented us from socializing with others and I don't remember hearing any complaints then."

Donna just smiled and pushed Josh off of her. "Get in the shower, we have to get going, we are going to be late."

"Why don't you join me?" Josh asked in his most seductive voice.

"Because, you know full well, there is no fooling me"

Josh shot her a look pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"We are going to end up right back here on the bed or we will be out of hot water. Either way we are going to be very late and I have no problem telling the president-elect that it was entirely all your fault since it appears your libido is only the only thing that exceeds the size of your ego!"

Josh smiled confidently and teased back in his most pompous tone, "I don't think he'll mind, I think he might be proud of me"

Donna just rolled her eyes as Josh continued, "Although I don't think I can top him breaking that bed back in Cleveland. Now that was embarrassing"

He looked closer at Donna, "Do you think we could every do that? That would be like an ultimate fantasy come true"

Donna just smiled back and took all her strength literally pushed Josh out of bed, trying her best to sound frustrated.

" Ughh.. Go .. Shower now… I want to be able to have time to look half way decent on my first day back".

"Fine" Josh said finally acquiescing as he got his last leg off of the bed and kissed Donna on the forehead and whispered, "But only because I love you and love it when you seek to control me".

"I love you too, now get going" as she pushed him again towards the direction of the bathroom.

Once she heard the shower going, she relaxed a bit and pulled the covers up as she lied in bed reflecting on the past week's events and how she never thought the day would come that she would be lying on a Hawaiian beach, with none other than Joshua Lyman.

---   
8 days earlier

Donna was returning from her meeting with Helen, where she had accepted the position as her chief of staff. She was talking to Sam on her cell phone about the offer and they finalized dinner arrangements for his first night back in town with the old gang.

"I can't wait to meet her tonight, she sounds lovely."

"Yes I know Josh is a bit nutty right now"

"I've been telling him to relax and take a vacation for years, but he never listens."

"Sam, if you can get him to go on vacation, I promise I will help relieve you of some of your wedding planning woes and take Sara shopping for wedding accessories so you don't have to."

"I'll see you tonight, 7pm at the Hawk and Dove I'll remind CJ, Danny, Charlie and Will as well."

She stopped at the mess to pick up a snack as she had not eaten today. Campaign life had equipped her stomach to function on a diet of low-fat yogurt, cheez-its and an energy drink. As she walked back in the transition office she could tell something was wrong, everybody looked tense and Josh was not in his office.

"What's going on?" Donna asked Ronna who was looking at her like a deer that was caught in the headlights.

"Umm.. nothing" Ronna said timidly, she knew how protective Donna was with Josh and didn't want to cause any problems or make Josh any angrier or who knows she might be re-assigned to some office in the basement.

"Don't lie to me, I can see something happened with Otto, he looks like his kitten just got killed." Ronna looked away as Donna spoke to her.

"It's Josh isn't it" Donna demanded as she turned to face Ronna, who nodded her head in acknowledgment.

Donna sat down at her desk and started to eat the yogurt she bought.

"What happened, tell me everything. I want to know" as Ronna and Otto pulled their chairs up next to her and recounted the whole ordeal with the missing blackberry and how Sam went in and talked to him, how they weren't sure what went on, but that they saw Sam leave and then Josh left shortly after and neither of them have been seen since.

"How did you ever do it, Donna?" Ronna asked incredulously once she and Otto had finished their story.

"After today we all decide you should deserve an award to have put up with Josh for the last 8 years".

Donna smiled at the statement, and then looked at Otto, who still looked shook up, and she felt so bad, she offered him a sweet smile and placed her arm on his shoulder to offer reassurance as she spoke.

"He didn't mean it you know? Josh just gets very Josh-y sometimes and misdirects his anger and frustration. Don't take it personal"

"I know" Otto said, "I was trying to do everything right and everything was coming out wrong, I didn't know who Congressman Graden was at first, he said I "sassed" him, I asked him why he doesn't like the intercom, and then of course the straw that broke the camel's back, I deprived him of his blackberry for 10 whole minutes. He acted like the world was going to end"

Donna laughed, "Believe it or not it is going to be ok" as she tried to reassure these new insecure staffers.

"When I first got in the White House I thought their was a nuclear missile silo underneath the capital" and she proceeded to recount the "Bambi" story which brought smiles and laughter all around as they couldn't believe Donna managed to pull that prank on Josh and not be kicked to the curb.

"See Otto, Josh may try to act all suave and collected now, but 7 years we were all just as clueless as you. Don't worry too much about Josh and I'm sure all your hard work in the campaign is going to pay off and you won't find yourself anybody's assistant. Also if I know Josh, he's feeling really bad right now so I'm sure he'll find a way to make it up to you. When I was Josh's assistant I had a tab with the floral shop around the corner where they knew me by voice for all the times I had to call and order flowers to assistants of congressmen whom Josh unwittingly ripped their heads off for no reason other than misdirected anger and Josh being Josh."

Otto breathed a sigh of relief and with that they were interrupted by Bram who was walking in with a package and a card.

"I have a present for you" as he handed the box to Donna

"And I have something for you." as he handed the envelope to Otto.

"Hopefully I'll be somebody more in this administration than the mail boy" Bram muttered.

"Don't we all" Otto said as he opened his envelope.

To Otto surprise it was a card from Josh,

-----  
'Otto, 

Sorry about today, you are a great asset to this administration. We will talk seriously about what you role will be in the future, I'm sorry I yelled. Here's a gift certificate to take Lou out to dinner on my behalf, tell her that Josh says getting a life is not so bad.… 

Josh'   
------

"Wow!" Otto said stunned at Josh's gesture.

Everybody focus then turned to Donna who was still busy trying to open the box that was taped shut. When she opened it she was stunned to see a cute Teddy bear with swimming trunks wearing an orange lei. Accompanied with the bear was a book "Curious George goes to Hawaii." Ronna, Bram and Otto looked at each other with a confused look as to the content and meaning behind Donna's package. Donna smiled as she opened the cover to the book to see the familiar scribbles of Josh's handwriting.

-----  
' Donnatella,

You have always been there for me through the last few months and I don't think you understand how much that means to me. I have never been happier than I am with you, even if my recent behavior, which I'm sure you would have heard about by the time this reaches you, doesn't reflect it. Everybody is right, I need to get a life and become less monomaniacal. So I'm taking you with me to Hawaii for a week for that trip that I promised you long ago, as that's what boyfriends do for the girl that they love.

Josh

P.S I would have gotten you flowers but I figured they would have died by the time we got back… and I wouldn't want you to take that as a sign of the future of our relationship or anything.. because it's not... so that's why I got you a bear instead.. at least Teddy bears last forever.. well unless we get a dog… umm.. nevermind..'

-----  
Donna let a few tears fall down her cheek as she was genuinely touched by his words and gesture. She smiled as she realized that he couldn't end his letter without sounding so Josh-like, conflicted about what to say when in a relationship to best express how he feels. She completely forgot she was surrounded by curious campaign staffers.

"Well… what did he say?" Ronna said both enthusiastically and impatiently.

"Umm… Otto you are going to have to wait at least a week before you get to talk to Josh about your future."

A groan was heard from Otto's direction

"That's because Josh and I are going to be vacationing in Hawaii for the next week!" Donna smiled as Ronna gave her a congratulatory hug before Donna grabbed her purse and took off running to the door to pack…

Preview for Chapter 2: Josh reflects on the events of the past week and comes to a decision about what he should do about his grandmother's solitaire diamond ring that has been sitting in his desk drawer for almost 6 years.

----


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Because You Loved me (2?)

Author: Cheryl A

Rating: TEEN (Adult themes)

Category: post episode for Transition

Spoiler Info: Everything up to Transition

Disclaimer: WB, NBC, John Wells, Aaron Sorkin etc and Celine Dion for use of her song title.I have no money and get no profit out of this.

E-mail address for feedback: permission: Sure

Notes: This is my very first fan fic. Any and all feedback would be great.

Chapter 2:

Donna trip down memory lane was cut short by a wet, but freshly showed, Josh kissing her neck in nothing but his towel. She just wanted to lie there for a brief moment, as he kissed her and breathe in his smell. She had grown to love the scent, and now just the faintest smell of his cologne was enough to drive her wild with desire for him all over again.

However she realized they were not in Hawaii anymore and needed to come back to reality where they have to be at work in less than an hour. She opened her eyes, and began to get out of bed to Josh's dissatisfaction.

"Joshua, stop. What did I tell you earlier? If we start, you know we can't stop and I don't want us to be late on our first day back. Plus I'm eager to share our trip details with all our friends."

Josh gave her his best pouty face in response, finally resigning to the fact that he will have to wait until later to enjoy his newest favorite activity, making out with Donna.

As Donna stepped into the shower, she called out in her most seductive voice.

"I know you're disappointed as this is like our first morning without sex, but I promise I will make it all up you tonight, I'll even do the thing you like me to do to your ear."

This brought a huge grin to Josh's face as he finished getting dressed for work. As he put his watch on he noticed the various mementos from their Hawaiian escape scattered on the dresser. He smiled as picked up a photo of Donna and him that they had gotten from the Ohana Beach Luau. She looked so beautiful in the pink sarong that she wore, while he actually looked relaxed for once. Josh intended to get the photo framed and placed on his desk, if for no other reason than to prove that he indeed took a vacation to all those who doubted that it was even possible and to brag that he did so with a very beautiful woman.

He also realized this was their very first picture together as a couple, they looked so happy and at peace together, it was almost picture perfect. As he placed the picture back down on the dresser, he thought back to that night and a particular promise he made on the moonlit beach.

----------  
Flashback: Hawaii: Day 4

Josh had been definitely been enjoying their vacation, Sam was right it had been a very restorative and salubrious experience for his body and soul. When they finally found the motivation to leave their room, they found themselves falling in love with the big island, never wanting to return to DC. Together they had gone scuba diving, went volcano hiking, and relaxed out on the beach for hours. Josh was also on a mission, determined to find her the most perfect seashell before the trip was over

It was now their fourth night in Hawaii and Donna surprised Josh with plans to one of those dinner luaus all the tourists go to. Much to his displeasure, Donna further surprised him when she volunteered him to be one of people that dress up and have to go on stage to learn the hula from one of the native Hula girls and basically make a fool out of himself. While she didn't particularly like how closely the native girl was to Josh and how she was putting her hands on her man's waist. It was all worth it to try to see Josh strut his stuff and coordinate the movement of his hips in a rhythmic pattern with the music. Plus she had that added bonus that she caught the entire charade on film and now was in possession of some pretty embarrassing pictures of Josh in an orange coconut bra and matching grass skirt. He remembers this lead to a playful threat posed by Donna as they ended their night with a moonlit stroll on the beach.

"Now Josh, if you ever break my heart, these pictures are going straight to the offices of all of the Republicans senators, so they could see that you aren't really the tough guy that you portray yourself to be."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Don't try me, we will see if they take you seriously after they see your cross-dressing habits."

"Why Donnatella Moss, you have really turned into the ultimate political operative, now haven't you."

Donna smiled proudly, "Well I did learn from the best" as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Were you talking about me, or did Will teach you to be so cunning?" Josh teased.

"Nope, I learned it all from you. I was just trying to get a rise out of you when I said that to you that evening in the hotel lobby" Donna stated as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Really, then I guess now I have to promise to devote my life to making you happy and never breaking your heart now don't I?" Donna smiled and nodded her head in agreement as he continued.

"After all, it seems the sake of every bill that I would ever like this future administration to pass is dependent on it." Josh said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Donna to pull her even closer.

As Josh hugged her, and lightly kissed her earlobe, Donna thought about this promise and the 4-week window she gave him to define their relationship and she realized in this moment, they didn't need to have the official talk. Josh's actions recently have made it pretty clear it was never just about the sex and he seemed committed to be in a real relationship with her. She knows how hard it is for Josh to discuss love and feelings and she realized that just being with him is enough.

"You know I love you" Donna whispered softly in Josh's ear, with him being unaware of the epiphany Donna had just come to.

"And I love you too" as he grabbed her hand and placed in with his and they continued their stroll down the beach back to her hotel.

-----

Present Day, Josh's apartment

Josh was finishing getting ready as he looked for his blackberry that he swore he left on the desk before he left on the trip. He looked under the desk and found it on the ground and dead, realizing he forgot to turn it off before he left. He stuck the charger in his pocket and proceeded to clean the remnants of Hurricane Josh, throwing away the empty Mylanta bottle and Tums wrappers.

Josh recalled throughout the trip, one thing had been continuously on his mind, which he struggled to finally make a decision about. To the surprise of many, it was not who they were going to name VP, or Secretary of State or any of the plethoras of open positions he still had to staff. It was Donna's 4-week timeframe parameter she had presented him with shortly before they had left.

It was only minutes later after she said it, gave him that spectacular kiss goodbye and walked out of his apartment that he knew he never wanted her walking out his life again. He remembered he had walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a small box that his mother had given him that Christmas after Rossylyn, it was labeled "to be opened once you find that special one" and opened it to reveal a small jewelry box housing the most beautiful antique solitaire diamond ring ever.

He thought back to the significant history that the ring had in the Lyman family, it had belonged both his grandmother, and his great-grandmother. He remembered how surprised and confused he was when he first got it from his mom as a Chanukah present 6 years ago.

----

Flashback, Chanukah at the Lyman House, 6 years ago

Mrs. Lyman smiled as she watched her son unwrap the last of his Chanukah presents. It was something so special that she had been saving it for last and had actually been waiting for years to give it to him when she felt the moment was right. But with her son's shooting and the events that followed she realized how precious life was and no longer wanted to wait any longer.

"What type of present is this, mom?" Josh asked as he finished unwrapping the small box, to reveal another small box containing a solitaire diamond ring.

"I don't think it will fit on my finger" Josh smiled as he pretended to try to fit the ringer on his left hand.

"Joshua, stop sassing your mother. This is a very important moment and I would appreciate it if you would be serious for once." Josh's mom then shot Josh that look she always gave him as a child when he was misbehaving.

"This is a very special ring, it belonged to your father's mother, and her mother before that, and I feel they would love no other than for it to be continued to be past down the Lyman family."

"I'm sorry mom, it's just I don't know what to say, I don't even have a girlfriend or anything so I'm just a bit confused"

Josh mom shot him another look as if that minor detail of missing a girlfriend did not matter.

"Mom, as you know, my love life pretty much sucks, I have no time to properly woo anybody. You, better than anybody, knows how horrible I've always been with girls. You had to find my prom date yourself as you insisted that I just had to go and experience that." 

Josh's mom nodded in acknowledgment, as it was no secret to her that her son was somewhat clueless outside the political world, especially when it came to members of the opposite sex.

"I mean the closest I have to a girlfriend is Donna." Josh continued as he poured himself a glass of wine, not realizing the meaning behind his admission.

However Josh's mom picked up on it and she smiled, "I know Joshua." 

Unbeknownst to both Josh and Donna, she had observed how they acted when Josh was shot and Donna helped him recuperate. She could tell that they both cared deeply about each other, even if they couldn't see it themselves and knew one day they will have a sharp awakening about the true nature of those feelings.

"If this is just another of your schemes to get me to settle down and get you those grandchildren you are always nagging me about. It's not going to work." Josh said as he tried to hand the ring back to his mom.

"No tricks Joshua, I want you to keep the ring and hold on it, you'll know when the time will be right. It would mean a lot to me." 

Josh saw the sincere look in his mom's eyes and couldn't as well say no to her so he reluctantly placed the jewelry box in his pants pocket. He still didn't understand why she was giving it to him now, but he wanted to make her happy and if accepting this gift now would make her happy then he would comply.

Mrs. Lyman placed her hand on her grown son's shoulder and said, "One day Joshua you will see how wonderful love can be, how it will transform you into this person who never thought you could be. How much happiness love can bring into your life and how it's right at your grasp if you just embrace it."

Josh gave his mom a big hug and kissed her cheek and thanked her again for the gesture.

------------------------

His memory shifted back to present current day as the box his mother had given him was still sitting on his desk. Although the contents were now empty, he still placed it back in his bottom drawer and shut it. He didn't realize it back then, but he realized now that his mom knew that Donna was the one all along and that's why she looked at him strangely that night many years ago. He thought to himself maybe there is some truths in saying that mother always know best and they are always right.

Josh remembered as he packed his stuff for the trip he found himself not only packing his swimming trunks and suntan lotion but also packing the small jewelry box that had not left in his desk drawer since he returned home that Chanukah after Rossyln.

He had spent the first 6 days of the trip debating not "if" he wanted to marry Donna, because he knew in his heart that was one thing in life he wanted the most, but whether it would be too soon to ask her? The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off, but as they spent more and more time together he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love and didn't want to lose this opportunity that he had here in paradise as the glitz and glamour of DC was no where near as romantic as the cool Hawaiian breeze and the allure of palm trees.

He moved back into his room as he had forgotten his security badge and moved to the edge of his dresser where he noticed that Donna had carefully placed the ring down prior to getting in the shower. He picked up the ring and smiled as it instantly triggered the memory of 48 hrs ago when he was able finally find the courage to give this ring to Donna when she agreed to be his wife.

Flashback, Day 6 in Hawaii (last night)

10:00am 

It was their very last night in paradise and Josh really wanted to make their last night special and utterly romantic. But he knew he needed assistance as he had failed at every attempt to surprise Donna on the trip, it was as if she could anticipate his every move. Donna told Josh that's what happens when you know somebody so well, you begin to read their mind. Josh was determined to sweep her off of her feet tonight and took advantage of the fact that Donna was in the shower to place to Sam.

Before Sam had a chance to speak, Josh whispered "Sam, it's me!" into the received.

"Josh?" 

"Yeah… Sam, I need your help with something and if you can pull Ronna in as well I would appreciate it."

"This goes against our arrangement, I told you I'm not discussing any events of the last 6 days with you, you are strictly on vacation." 

"I don't care what's going on right now in DC, I need your help here in Hawaii."

Sam was surprised at Josh's statement, he couldn't believe that Josh had managed to pull himself completely out of the political atmosphere, he never thought that would be possible. He buzzed Ronna to come to his office immediately so she can help with whatever favor Josh is asking for.

"What do you need us to do buddy? But I'm warning you if you are in the doghouse with Donna, that's your problem and I'm not getting in the middle."

"No, No, No it's nothing like that." Josh reassured Sam.

"I need your help planning a romantic evening for Donna and myself with a private yacht, roses of every color, the best chief available, basically the whole nine yards."

Sam and Ronna smiled at each other as they both thought it was the sweetest thing ever that Josh was pulling out all the stops.

Josh continued, "I would do it myself, but I swear Donna has developed a 6th sense when it comes to my surprises, she anticipates everything! I don't have a lot of time left because Donna is almost done with her shower. Can you get the ball running for me you guys please?" with his tone soundly similarly to the tone Sam heard when Josh called him in the office and begged him to come to DC.

"You got it Josh, we are on it!" Ronna shouted enthusiastically as she was excited to do something nice for Josh and Donna.

"I owe both you guys so much and I will make it up to you when I get back. Sam, I'm going to throw you the most swingiest, coolest, bachelor party ever. We could even get those high class stripers from Laurie's old company as you deserve the best buddy for bailing me out at work and helping me with Donna!"

"Thanks bud" Sam laughed as Josh sounded just as excited as those kids who can't wait to go to Disneyland on the commercials he always say in Orange County.

"I'll call you around 5pm to make sure everything is set! Tell the President Elect I say Hi and see if there is anything in particular he wants from Hawaii. Or just see if he wants a box of Dole Pineapples or chocolate covered macadamia nuts."

"Sounds Good, we got you covered"

"Thanks Guys!" Josh hung up the phone just in time as Donna stepped out of the shower.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Josh put on his best poker face, "Umm… I called my mom to tell her how much fun we were happy and how I should take vacations more often." 

"Really, what did she say" Donna said not sure whether to believe Josh or not.

"Umm… she agreed and made me promise that the next vacation we take together will be to see her." Josh said as he engulfed Donna with a kiss as he needed to distract her so that they could end this conversation without further suspicion as he was determined that this evening be a surprise.

7:00pm 

All Donna knew was that Josh was taking her on a surprise evening adventure. When they were about 10 minutes from their destination, Josh demanded that she use her Sarong that he brought along as blindfold. She teased Josh that if anything happened to her, she had already emailed his hula dancing pictures to her work email, so if anything happens to her, suspicion would all be on him. He smiled and reassured her nothing bad was going to happen and for her to trust him. He had already spoke to Sam about two hours ago and he let Josh know everything was set and ready to go.

They arrived at the harbor and stepped out of the car and started to walk on the pier.

"Where are you taking me?" Donna asked curiously. She had been able to anticipate all of Josh's other surprises, but for this evening she was drawing a blank.

"Patience, my Donnatella, patience" Josh said as he rubbed the small of her back as he guided Donna down the pier towards their chartered yacht, appropriately named True Love.

"You know I have absolutely no patience, I wanna know now!" Donna teased.

"I'm not telling you, live with the pain" Josh teased back as a brief flash of a Christmas conversation crossed his mind and made him smile.

"Watch your step," Josh said as he held her hand and helped her onboard and guided her a few steps into the main cabin which was perfectly decorated exactly to Josh's liking.

He definitely owed Ronna and Sam big time, they really came through for him. He slowly untied the blindfold as Donna slowly opened her eyes to see some of the most gorgeous arrangement of roses of every color spread throughout the room. A candle-lit table was set for two with a bottle of champagne already iced for their consumption.

"I don't know what to say." Donna said incredulously as she was speechless, nobody had every done something so nice and romantic for her as she breathed in the smell of the fresh roses. She felt like she was living a dream and she never wanted to wake up.

"That's a first." Josh teased as he kissed her gently on the cheek pleased that he was finally able to surprise her.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know how remarkable this week has been and I wanted to express to you exactly how much I love you." Josh said almost in a whisper as he lowered his lips to meet Donna's for a very passionate kiss.

They may have never gotten to enjoy the fine dinner Josh had catered, if they were not accidentally interrupted to the chef's embarrassment. They enjoyed the dinner, and had a good heart to heart conversation about family, old friends, and fond memories of Leo. Soon it was time for dessert, to Donna's surprise Josh had somehow managed to get the chef to recreate her favorite dessert as a child, a vanilla sundae topped with graham crackers, strawberries and Ghirardelli's chocolate syrup topped with two cherries.

"My, aren't you just full of surprises." She smiled as she lowered her spoon to indulge herself in a large spoonful.

Josh smiled back "And the nights still young and I've saved the best for last."

Josh took his napkin and wiped his mouth as he proceeded to get up from his chair and come closer to Donna as he slipped down on one knee and gently took Donna's hand and opened the contents of the small jewelry box he had been keeping in his pocket all vacation long, waiting for the perfect moment which had finally arrived.

"Donna you have been my best friend, my lover, my partner. I want you to know that yhou complete me and without you I will be you I'm nothing. When you walked into that New Hampshire office and squirmed your way both into a job and into my life, your also stole my heart even if we both were not aware of it at the time. I never want to be apart from you ever again, I realized I do need a life and I want to share that journey with you. I want to be with you in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I want to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I know this is kinda crazy and we may be moving at lighting speed. But as I told Sam, transition days are like dog years, where one day equals like a week, so I guess it's not too fast when you look at it that way."

Josh stopped himself, as Donna let out a slight chuckle, he realized he was wandering again and needed to refocus. He took a deep breath and gently kissed Donna's hand that he was holding.

"What I'm trying my best to say without screwing up anymore is that my dearest Donnatella, would you please do more the honor of being my wife so we can share this crazy journey of life together?"

Donna couldn't help anymore as tears streamed down her face and Josh affectionately wiped them away. She bent down and gave Josh a light kiss and placed her other hand over his.

"Joshua, nothing would make me happier. I've thought I've been in love with you for years but with each day we spend together I find that I love you more than I did the day before, more than I ever imagined possible. You've given me so much, provided me with opportunities I never thought possible, you took a chance on me and I realized now that you've always had my best interest at heart. I trust you and respect you, and I want to spend the rest of my light laughing with you and crying with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love without any obligation and in no way do I think this is too fast. In fact I feel this absolutely perfect."

Josh had never felt so happy, so complete, so fulfilled than in that particular moment, his hand shook slightly as he carefully pulled the ring from the box and slid it on Donna's left hand. As if by fate the ring fit her perfectly, no resizing necessary, as if his mom already knew.

"Josh, it's beautiful." Donna said in awe as she admired her new engagement ring.

"A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful ring" Josh whispered as he got up from the ground to give Donna another passionate kiss. He sat back down in his chair and recounted the story of how his mom gave him the ring so many years ago.

Present Day

"Don't think you can be Indian Giver and ask for the ring back. You gave it to me and I have no intentions of returning it to you." Donna teased as she finished towel drying her hair from the shower.

Josh turned around and smiled. "No I think you are stuck with me for life, sorry. I believe there is a no return or exchange policy when it comes to Josh Lyman engagements, all sales are final." as he slipped the ring back on her left hand as Donna chuckled.

"You think you are so funny, don't you"

Josh nodded his head as they shared another kiss.

"But you love me anyways, right?" Josh asked.

"With all my heart." as Donna went in for another kiss.

"But if we don't get going we are going to be late and I can't wait to show off my ring and see the look on everybody's faces when they hear we are engaged."

Donna grabbed her purse and handed Josh his backpack as they set off to start their first day in the Santos Administration as future Mr. and Mrs. Chief of Staff.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Because You Loved me (3/4)

Author: Cheryl A

Rating: TEEN

Category: post episode for Transition

Spoiler Info: Everything up to Transition

Disclaimer: WB, NBC, John Wells, Aaron Sorkin etc and Celine Dion for use of her song title.I have no money and get no profit out of this.

E-mail address for feedback: permission: Sure

Notes: This is my very first fan fic. I wanted to do something different in this chapter and hope you guys like it. Please continue to give me feedback, it makes me happy 

Chapter 3:

Washington DC, transition office 7:20am

"See what did I tell you Donnatella? We are not late on our first day back." Josh grinned smugly at Donna's earlier insistence they were going to be tardy to work.

"That's only because I practically threw you out of bed and into the shower. If you had your way we would still be naked lying in your bed" Donna urged as Josh shrugged his shoulders feigning ignorance to her accusation.

"Plus you basically ran 3 red lights and blew pass 2 stop signs on your way here. It's amazing that we got here in one piece at all. If that is how you drive on a normal basis I might be safer seeking alternate forms of transportation to work." Donna stopped talking as they entered into the Transition offices to see all their friends waiting for them with eager grins.

"Welcome back!" shouted Ronna enthusiastically as everybody applauded to welcome their boss home.

Donna smiled, while Josh took this opportunity to place a joke on his staff. He put on his best somber face and screamed, "What I leave for 7 days and suddenly all of you think you think you can just stop working? We have an administration to run!"

Everybody stopped in their tracks shocked by Josh's statement, not knowing how to react to his outburst. Ronna took a step back while Otto dropped his donut on the floor, both of them scared and confused by his behavior.

Josh then broke out into a big grin, "Gotcha!"

Sighs of relief were heard throughout the office as people began to get back to their jobs not wanting to test Josh any further even if he was just joking.

"No, wait! Seriously people I want to say something" Josh said in a now serious tone, as everybody once stopped again what they were doing to listen to him.

"I really want to thank you guys for the warm welcome back, it means a lot to me and I'm glad to see you all again. I know I've been a prick towards many of you for the past few weeks. Actually, I'm sure all of you can come up with much better expletives to describe my poor behavior, but we won't get into that now. I'm really sorry to those I may have offended or hurt. I know I didn't say this much in the campaign, but I genuinely want to thank each and every one of you for your dedication to the campaign, and our successes are a direct result of all of your hard work and contribution."

Donna was very proud of Josh as she looked on and saw the grins on each of the staffer's faces, as their feelings and hard work was finally being validated by the one man whose perception they cared the most about.

"Now with that said, you can now get back to work. It's going to be a busy period but I have confidence that we can handle it together."

With that said, the staffers scrambled back to work, eager to please their newly compassionate boss, while Josh turned to face Donna and it dawns on him that he forgot to make the biggest announcement of all.. 

"Actually everybody wait, don't go anywhere, I have one last announcement." Josh grabbed Donna's hand and intertwined it with his while the staffers froze in their tracks yet again and the room fell silent. 

"I wanted you all of you to be the first to know, that our very beautiful and talented campaign spokeswoman Donna Moss, has not only accepted the prestigious position as the First Lady-Elect's Chief of Staff, which I know she will be very successful in. But she has also accepted what many would see as even tougher position, when she agreed to be my future wife." Josh wrapped his arms lovingly around Donna's waist as Donna flashed her beautiful engagement ring to the staffer's view to further illustrate the point to those still in shock.

The announcement was met with roaring applause and the room erupted in whispers as staffers exchanged gossip. Josh stood idly by as he just observed everybody's reaction and faintly heard staffers saying things along the lines of, "I told you so", "I knew they were so doing it" "Didn't you see the way they looked at each other during the campaign?" He also swore he also heard staffers discuss bets to be paid up, as he was amazed that people cared this much about his love life that they actually placed wagers on it.

Donna meanwhile was swamped with female staffers, particularly Ronna and Edie who were busily admiring the gorgeous ring and pressing Donna for details about the proposal. Josh took this opportunity to slip out for his meeting with Senior Staff, the President-Elect and Barry Goodwin knowing that Donna was going to be tied up for awhile. He waited to catch Donna's attention and mouthed "I'll call you later, I love you". She smiled back to acknowledge Josh before returning back to recounting her romantic tale to the very jealous female staffers.

---------------------------   
7:35am President Elect's office.

"Sorry I'm late" Josh said embarrassingly as he entered the office as Sam, Lou, Barry and Santos were already waiting for him.

"Don't worry about it Josh, it sounded like you got a hero's welcome back, as I could hear the commotion through the office walls. I don't even get that level of excitement when I enter the room and I'm the future president." Santos smirked.

"With all due respect, I don't think it was my homecoming that they were cheering for."

Santos shot Josh a confused look and Josh realized they did not yet know the details of his announcement.

"There is something I need to tell you Sir, actually something I need to tell all of you." Josh said as he looked around the room and composed himself for his revelation.

"As you know Sir, your wife has offered Donna Moss the position of the First Lady's Chief of Staff, which she accepted."

"Yes Josh, Helen did mention that. Although I think she would have made an excellent addition to our team as she is a very talented and capable woman."

Josh smiled, proud that Santos thought she highly of his fiancée as he continued.

"As you are probably also aware, I was not alone on my vacation to the Big Island, I brought Donna with me."

It was Santos' turn to break into a smile, "Well Helen and I did notice she was also suspiciously absent for the past 7 days as well." 

"Well during that time, I did a lot of thinking to clear my head, which I really believe has better prepared me for our long journey ahead and that I really owe Sam for insisting that I go, as it definitely a life-changing experience." Josh began to meander throughout the room, unable to keep still.

"Time away made me realize that there is more to life than politics, that I shouldn't let this consume my life as I have let it have for as long as I can remember. That I want to be remembered not as the guy who went in for the kill and passed the bill, but the guy that somebody loved." as he shot a sympathetic look towards Lou, who actually looked moved by his words.

"Sir, as I mentioned before, Sam is getting married and now so am I" Josh breathed a sigh of relief as he got the last part of his sentence out and everybody seemed to gasp in surprise, as he grinned and said in a softer voice, "Donna and I are getting married."

It didn't take long for Sam to congratulate Josh with a large bear hug, "Congratulations buddy"

Santos took his turn next to give his congratulations as he smirked, "If you think campaigning is tough and challenging, marriage is a whole different ride!"

Josh smiled back at him before turning his attention to Lou.

"I think you need to get your ears clean, I told you that you needed to get a life, not get a wife Joshua", as Lou took her turn to give Josh a hug, "Seriously congratulations. But I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Donna is my girl and I got her back."

"I'll do my best, besides if I screw up, Donna has threatened to release very incriminating photos of myself that for the sake of any future bill we want to pass I hope never see the light of day outside my apartment"

Lou shot Josh a look, "I really don't want to know about any kinky photos the two of you may have and they better stay out of my press room."

"It's not like that…" Josh's attempt at an explanation was interrupted by Ronna letting them know that Arnold Vinick was in the lobbing waiting and that he also told her to tell the president-elect he has reached a decision about the position offered to him yesterday.

Josh shot a confused look, and in his classic Josh tone screamed, "We offered a position to VINICK? What in the hell did I miss?"

Sam felt a wave of nostalgia come over him as he looked over at Josh and knew the top-notch political mind was definitely back. 

-------------------------- 

8:30am

"Good Morning, I brought breakfast" Donna walked into CJ's office and placed the tray of coffee and bag of blueberry scones on CJ's desk.

"Great! I'm starved, but before we eat, you my friend have some explaining to do."

Donna just smiled at CJ as she continued her interrogation of the details of Donna's absence.

"First I come home all ready to dish some major girl talk with my best gal roommate only to find a note on my refrigerator door, 'Be back in a week, explain later, aloha!' Then when I showed up to work the next morning looking for Josh, where I find Sam in his office instead who informed me that Josh is coincidently missing for the week as well. You know Sam's never been able to lie to me and it doesn't take a genius to figure you guys were missing together, so don't try to feed me a line that the Josh thing isn't happening, because it's all out in the open sister, so spill".

There was no denying it now, even if she wanted to, as Donna began to dish out the details of her relationship with Josh. She started from the beginning and described to CJ the "odd-moment" Josh and her had shared the morning the polls numbers were released and that she described as they talked in the corridor of the West Wing, was actually their first kiss and then went on to describe her election day adventures in bed with Josh, and finally how Josh impulsively whisked her away to a romantic Hawaiian vacation.

"I'll be damned, I never thought this day would happen and the two of you would finally get your act together. But really Donna, I'm mad at you."

"Why? Do you think we are still wrong for each other? Things have changed CJ" Donna insisted.

" No honey that isn't it at all, it's because you could have confided in me weeks ago, I know may have not always been supportive of your feelings for Josh and I'm sorry but we both could have been having so much more fun if we were just honest with each other."

"CJ, I know a way I want to make it up to you"

"How?"

"By being my maid of honor" Donna suggested as she whipped out her left hand and showed CJ her beautiful engagement ring to her surprise.

"The last part of my fairy tale story is how Josh asked me to marry him over a romantic moonlit private cruise on our last night in paradise."

CJ was touched and went over and gave her friend a huge hug. "Oh My Gosh, I want you to know that I'm so happy for you and of course, I would be honored to be your maid of honor."

As she pulled away from the hug, CJ continued, "Donna, there something I want to tell you too. I haven't been completely honest with you either" as she prepared to spill about her relationship with Danny and the two continued their girl-talk about the men in their lives that they had waited weeks to have, no longer embarrassed to dish out the dirty details of their newly revived love lives.

11:00am 

Donna phone rang and she smiled as she looked on the caller ID, to see it was Josh's cell, which she immediately answered.

"I was just calling to tell you how much I love you." Donna smiled as she thought to herself that there is no way she will ever getting tired of hearing those words come from Josh.

"And I love you" she returned.

"What do you think if you and your new boss come to meet me and the President Elect for lunch? He wants to treat us to a feast in light of our big announcement."

"That sounds lovely, I can't wait to see you, I think I'm suffering from Josh withdrawal"

It was Josh's turn to smile into the phone, as it was true that this was the first time they were apart in a week.

"Well I think a nice smack high of some pure 100 Lyman love can be arranged," Donna giggled at how cheesy he could be at times, as he continued.

"Come meet me at office at around 12:30 and for the sake of everything holy you have to promise not to be late as I have a meeting with Satan herself at 12:15 and desperately need my beautiful fiancée to save me before I promise to staff the remaining cabinet positions with feminist activists just to get her the hell out of my office" Josh pleaded as his voice slightly cracked.

"Well when you put it that way, how I can resist an opportunity to be your hero and save you from that evil new Legislative Director."

Donna thought for a moment before continuing, "It's amazing how things have changed huh Josh?"

"For the better right?" Josh asked.

"I would say so," Donna smiled as she stared at her engagement ring. "I'll let The First Lady-Elect know our plans and I will see you soon."

12:25pm 

"You're late" Josh said as Amy sauntered into his office.

"Well I figured since you didn't return any of the 15 calls I left you this week I'd figured that punctuality isn't important to you, so let's just say are even." Amy said as she took off her jacket to reveal a sleeveless red silk top.

Josh just gritted his teeth together, and placed his hand to his forehead. He was not in the mood for any of Amy's games and wanted to get this meeting over as soon as possible so that he can attend to his lunch with Donna and the First Couple.

"Alright you wanted to discuss whom again and for what god-forsaken position?"

"We will get to that in a sec J, I want you to first tell me why you've ignored all contact with me for the past week. I would like to know what did I do again to piss you off?"

"Nothing yet Amy, but just keep working on it and I'm sure you'll succeed."

Amy shot him a look, and he knew she was not going to let this go.

"If you must know, I was in Hawaii on a vacation."

"Seriously J, Vacation? You? I didn't think it was possible. Were you alone?"

"Of course not Amy, I went with my girlfriend where we had civilized conversation and great sex."

"Good for you, for once you took my advice. I didn't know you and Sara were at that point already."

Josh was quick to correct her, "Were not, I haven't spoken to her in ages, I don't need her, I already have somebody else."

Amy looked at Josh with a confused look, "Then who the hell did you take?"

As if on cue Donna walked into Josh's office, and Amy didn't need any further explanation as it all made sense to her now.

"Are you ready to go?" Donna asked completely ignoring Amy as she brushed right past her.

Josh smiled, as Amy struggled to contain her anger as she had put all the pieces together.

"You took her huh, J?" Amy said as she shot Donna an evil glare, as the jealously in her continued to grow

"Why yes I did." Josh admitted, not ashamed at all.

"You took your secretary on vacation, how sleazy is that?"

"Actually I took my girlfriend to Hawaii with me." Josh said confidently as he got up off her his chair to meet Donna with a kiss on the cheek as she came closer to his desk.

Amy rolled her eyes and also stood up and looked straight at Donna, she may not want Josh anymore but after all these years she was not going to let Donna, a nobody, win. She knew what to do and exactly how to play on Donna's insecurities.

"Fine, whatever you say now J. But you just wait Donna he'll get tired of you, you don't share the sophistication and knowledge that we Ivy League woman have, you're not even close to being on our same level." 

She came closer to Donna as she continued to taunt her, "I'll give you a clue he's only in it for the sex, after all it's a well known fact around the Hill that you are pretty good in the sack and an easy lay for Republicans and Democrats alike." Amy said with a smug smirk as Donna looked like she was about to cry while Josh was about to jump over his desk and sock Amy in the face for having the audacity of disrespecting Donna like that in front of him, but he was beaten by Mrs. Santos who had overheard most of the conversation with Amy as she had prepared to enter the office to join up with him and Donna for their lunch plans.

"Excuse me, I don't care who you think you are, but you do not speak to anybody that way, she deserves some respect." Helen said as she stormed into the office.

"I'm sorry ma'm, but who really cares, it's only Donna, she just Josh's pathetic love-sick secretary, it's not like she's anybody important here." Amy said arrogantly.

"Anybody important? Well Ms. Gardner she happens to be my Chief of Staff, I think that makes her pretty important don't you say? "

Amy was taken back, "Chief of Staff! But she doesn't even have a degree!"

"Well it can't be a very difficult position if you could handle it right? Actually I take it back, you COULDN'T handle it, and you were fired now weren't you." Helen said eager to dish the dirt back at Amy like she deserved.

Josh smiled while Amy was rendered speechless for once. But Helen didn't let up and continued her speech. 

"Talk about embarrassing, right? You have no right to speak to Donna or anybody else that way. I have no doubt in my mind that Donna is going to be the best chief of staff that any First Lady has had the pleasure of working with. She is smart, she is well respected, and she has a pure heart whom looks out for other peoples interest, all of which are qualities that you seem to lack and will make her all the more successful person for the position."

Josh looked on and swears he can see the steam coming from Amy's ears as nobody has ever put Amy Gardner in her place as the first Lady-elect was doing right now.

"If I ever hear you disrespecting any member of this administration again, you will regret it. I now want you to apologize to Donna for what you said and sincerely congratulate them on their engagement. 

Amy was about to begrudgingly mumble an apology out for the sake of her political career when the last part of the statement finally processed in her brain.

"ENGAGEMENT!" Amy snarled.

Josh felt a self-satisfying grin come over him as he realizes that he had not yet mentioned his announcement Amy and was glad that the first lady took this opportunity to rub it in her smug face. He then looked over at Donna who unlike himself did not seem to be enjoying the Amy beating the First Lady was dispensing but rather looked very hurt and upset. Helen walked over to Donna and proceeded to lift Donna's left hand to show Amy the ring as further testament to her words while Donna continued to be silent and withdrawn.

Amy could not muster anything to say, let alone an apology or congratulations, she just shook her head, picked up her jacket and purse and stormed out while Helen and Josh refocused on Donna who had not said a word or showed any emotion since Amy started on her tirade.

"I'm so sorry about that, she's such a bitch." Josh opened his arms in to try to comfort his jilted fiancée, but instead Donna turned away from him and walked few steps towards the wall unable to face Helen or him. 

"Donna, don't let her get to you. There was no truth in any of the lies Amy Gardner was spinning." Helen said in an effort to reassure Donna as well.

Josh walked closer to Donna as he continued to try to wrap his arms around her but only to be meet with her continued resistance until she finally turned around with tears streaming down her face.

"No she was right, and I've been fooling myself all along for thinking this can all be different!" Donna cried as she sobbed uncontrollably. Josh stood there in shock of the entire situation not knowing how to proceed, unable to even shake his head in disagreement. He watched Donna struggle to wiggle her engagement ring off of her left hand as she approached him, his heart breaking.

Donna grew more hysterical, as she shifted her gaze back and forth from Josh and Helen. "I'll never be accepted as your wife or respected as your Chief of Staff, I'll just be one big political joke. I think this all has just been one big mistake." As she placed her ring on Josh's desk, and ran out of his office.

Josh hesitate for a moment, then started to go after her when he was stopped by Helen who whispered, "No, let me, I know where she's coming from." as she chased after Donna instead.

It was at that moment that Santos entered in Josh office, "Sorry I'm late," judging by the serious look on Josh face, he knew something big had just happened.

"What the heck did I miss?" as he stared out of Josh's office to see his wife taking off down the hall in the opposite direction after Donna while Josh continued to stand there with his mouth hung open in disbelief of the entire situation, as he felt his heart continued to break as he held his grandmother's engagement ring tightly in his hand and felt a tear fall slowly down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Because You Loved me (4/4)

Author: Cheryl A

Rating: TEEN (Adult themes)

Category: post episode for Transition

Spoiler Info: Everything up to Transition

Disclaimer: WB, NBC, John Wells, Aaron Sorkin etc and Celine Dion for use of her song title.I have no money and get no profit out of this.

E-mail address for feedback: permission: Sure

Notes: This is my very first fan fic. Any and all feedback would be great. Thanks for all the great feedback and thanks for all of those people who urged me to write the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.

"Donna, wait up" Helen shouted trying desperately to catch up with Donna as they re-entered the East Wing.

Donna ignored her and continued to run down the office halls as she was eager to lock herself into her office and crawl on the floor in the corner so she fully process everything that just happened that just happened.

It wasn't until she tripped over the uneven carpeting and lost her footing that Helen was able to catch her.

"Are you ok?" Helen asked as she bent down on the floor to meet Donna, concerned that she might have twisted her ankle in the fall.

"Do I look ok?" Donna shouted back as she struggled to wipe the tears and mascara from her eyes.

Helen bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I just thought you might have injured yourself when you tripped, as it was a nasty fall."

Donna struggled to compose herself. "No Ma'm I'm sorry. I had no right to snap at you right now. I was out of line and I apologize. If I'm being completely honest I don't quite feel anything right now, I just feel numb all over."

"There's no need to apologize, you have been through a lot today, and right now I am not the First Lady and you are not my chief of staff but rather we are Helen and Donna, good friends who can share anything with each other." Helen replied and offered a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Helen, I could really use a friend right now."

"Well one is standing right here, let me help you up" Helen said as she offered her hand to help Donna off the ground and they walked into Helen's office and closed the door.

Josh's Office

"DAMN IT!" Josh screamed as she slammed his fist against his wall.

"Josh, what the hell happened just now?" President Santos continued to ask.

Josh was grimacing in pain, his wrist was throbbing upon realizing what he had done. He didn't even turn around to face the president but rather leaned his head against his office wall as he spoke softly and informed the president of the earlier events.

"It was Amy sir. She came over her for a brief meeting and she found out about my relationship with Donna and she flipped out. So when Donna came over to meet us for lunch as we had planned and Amy said some very rude and hurtful things about Donna to her face. Then your wife came in during the middle of it and she got into it with Amy as well before she finally got the hint that she was un-welcomed and left.

"Where is Donna now, Josh?" President-Elect Santos asked.

Josh finally turned around to face the president and threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"That's just it, I don't know. During Amy's tirade Donna remained quiet and calm; she did not say anything at all, which was so unlike her. Even after Amy left, Donna just shutdown completely and began to second guess all the progress and growth she has made in past 2 years and seemed to lose all confidence her abilities. It was like she believed all the lies that Amy was spewing at her, as Amy knew which insecurities of Donna's to play on. Sir, it broke my heart to see her in such pain, as she left my office in tears. But the worse part was right before she left she gave me back this." Josh voice started to crack as he opened up his fist to show him the engagement ring that she returned before running out of his office.

"I'm sorry Josh, I know this was supposed to be a happy day for you and sorry that Amy Gardner had to ruin it. Did Helen leave to look for Donna?"

Josh nodded, "I wanted to go after her myself, but Helen insisted she go instead."

"My wife is a wise woman and I'm sure she'll be able to talk some sense into to Donna."

"I hope so, because after all we have been through there is no way I'm losing her now" Josh said as he grasped the ring tightly in his hand and placed it closely to his heart.

Helen's Office

Donna tried to make herself comfortable on the couch as Helen asked her assistant to bring in a glass of cold water for Donna and to hold all calls and meetings for both of them for the meantime.

Donna drank the entire cup of water in one sitting. She placed the empty glass back on the table before turning to Helen.

"Thanks" she spoke softly.

"Donna, I just wanted to remind you again that everything that bitch Amy said back in Josh's office was a complete lie. She is just jealous of your relationship with Josh and her ego was hurt so she took her anger out in the only way she knows how by belittling you."

"I know, but there has always been something about Amy that allows her to get to me so easy. I don't know why, perhaps it's because she was able to trap Josh in her web twice while I was secretly begging him to notice me as more than his assistant. Plus I'm pretty sure that what she's thinking and her opinion of me and my qualifications for this position are not far from what many other D.C people are thinking. As I told you before, I hardly have the relevant experience on paper to have this position; after all I never even received my college degree." Donna looked down at the ground still embarrassed about her insecurities.

Helen took her hand and gently lifted Donna's chin so that she would be looking at her eye-to eye. "Listen to me Donna, as I told you before both the president and I have the utmost confidence that you will excel in position regardless of whether or not you graduated from college. You are a bright, strong, well-respected and valued woman in this administration and I learned a long time ago to stop caring what others think. Let me tell you that being a beautiful blonde, like us, definitely has its disadvantages in the political world."

Donna slightly smiled in response as Mrs. Santos continued.

"When I first met Matt, I was a bartender at a local bar in Dallas. I was involved in a abusive, controlling relationship with this crooked lawyer named Mike who never allowed me to go back to school and constantly reminded me that without him I was just another worthless Texas Blonde. For two years I let him control me and let his hurtful words overrule what I knew in my heart to be true, that I was capable for a lot more than just being some bartender and that I deserved better than him. It wasn't until Matt entered my life did I begin to realize this. You see, Matt's brother Enrique used to come into the bar a lot and get really hammered. Since he had nobody else, Matt was always the one to come get him to take him home and fix up his mess. We had a few conversations here and there while he waited for his brother to sober up a bit before he drove him home and surprisingly one night he asked me to dinner. I knew he was a prominent politician so I was surprise that he would associate himself with me, a blonde bartender with no future. I turned him down because I didn't think I was worthy. He stopped back every night for two weeks asking me to reconsider, and finally I caved.

It was not long after that night that I finally got the courage to leave Mike for a future with Matt. I gave up bartending and instead worked closely on Matt's campaign to be elected Governor. During that time I kept asking myself whether I truly belonged in this world of politics or if my place was back behind the bar with men like Mike. Shortly after winning the election he asked me to marry him and shortly after that I found myself pregnant. I was scared and didn't know what to do, I questioned whether I could be the woman everybody wanted me to be and live up to expectations. The press not surprisingly had a field day with our relationship, the first event we showed up together they were insinuating that I was a blonde gold-digger unfit to be a governor's wife. But Matt stood up for me and assured them we loved each other immensely and that if they couldn't accept me as his future wife and mother of his child then he didn't want or need their votes when it came time for re-election. His faith in my abilities and confidence in our relationship eased my insecurities. It was then that I said I would not care about what others thought and that I was going to do my best to shield my children from the press vultures. But who knew then, that my husband was going to someday run for the presidency and it was going to a whole different ballgame?" Helen finished as she started to get emotional as she has never shared this part of herself with anybody before.

Donna was stunned, it really meant a lot to her that the First Lady was opening up to her on such a personal level and could relate to some of the fears that Donna was experiencing being part of new political power couple. She leaned over and gave Helen a hug as she had no words to express how touched she was that she chose to share such intimate details of her life with her.

"Donna, do you think I'm not worried about being compared either? Abby Barlett was a thoracic surgeon with a PHD from Harvard Medical School while I'm just a Texas stay-at-home mom with nothing more than a high school diploma. Do you think I believe anybody is going to take what I have to say seriously?"

"I think you will make a remarkable First Lady" Donna replied confidently.

"I thank you for your confidence Donna. Why don't we make a promise right here and right now to stand by each other's side, to help each other out whenever we are in need, to learn from our mistakes so we can grow in our new positions together. We will take on D.C as two strong, blonde determined women who know exactly what they want and how to get it and will not let the press or people like Amy Gardner bring us down."

Donna genuinely smiled for the first time, "That sounds like a plan Mrs. Santos" as she shook her hand to seal the deal.

"Thanks so much for the talk, it really helped me put things in perspective." Donna said as she gave Helen another hug. "Now if you can excuse me I have to find Josh who is probably very worried and confused by my behavior"

"Your very welcome Donna, anytime you need to talk I'm here for you, remember we are partners in this journey and we will weather through the political storm together."

"Thanks" Donna replied as she walked out of the First Lady's office and headed back to the West Wing to find her fiancée who she hoped could forgive her for her earlier outburst.

Josh's Apartment

Donna was surprised not to find Josh in his office, and even more surprised when she heard from Sam that Josh already went home and that he wanted to let her know that when she was ready she could take a taxi home to meet him if she wants. Since it was their first day back Donna expected them both to be in the office until well into the evening trying to catch up on all they had missed on their vacation. As she unlocked her key to Josh's apartment she could smell something tasty cooking in the kitchen and could hear the sound of the stereo playing a love song.

_For all those times you stood by me,  
For all the truth that you made me see,  
For all the joy you brought to my life,  
For all the wrong that you made right,  
For every dream you made come true,  
For all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful baby,  
You're the one who held me up, never let me fall.  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

"I'm so sorry that you had to endure that crap with Amy today, she was totally out of line and it was completely uncalled for" Josh whispered softly in her ear as he ran to the door to welcome her back with a large hug as the music continued.

_You were my strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me,  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am, because you loved me._

"No it's ok, I'm fine now, Mrs. Santos and I talked and I'm ready to move on and embrace my position as her chief of staff and I'm determined not to let Amy ever get to me again." Donna said as she laid her head on his shoulders and together they began to sway along to the slow rhythm of the song.

_You gave me wings and made me fly,  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky,  
I lost my faith you gave it back to me,  
You said no star was out of reach,  
You stood by me and I stood tall, I had your love I had it all.  
I'm grateful for each day, you gave me,  
Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true.  
I was blessed because I was, loved by you._

"I don't think you will have to worry about her anymore, I went over to Amy's office to give her a piece of my mind after you left and we got into a pretty intense argument where she proceeded to call both you and Mrs. Santos some choice names. I swear I was about to slap her upside the head when the President Santos walked in and needlessly to say he was displeased with the way she was talking about two women he cared deeply about. So I'm pleased to tell you that Amy Gardner is now the first person fired from this administration and I don't think she will be seeking further employment within the White House Walls considering she's failed twice at it." Josh said triumphantly, pleased on how things turned out with Amy.

Donna smiled in return, thinking that Amy got exactly what she deserved and she would have loved to seen her face when the president-elect fired her. She ran her fingers up and down Josh's back as they continued to dance.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am, because you loved me._

"I'm sorry for the way I left your office, I'm sure you must have been hurt and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I want you know that I do want to marry you Josh, that's if you will still have me as your future wife."

Josh pulled Donna closer and whispered, "It's ok Donna, it broke my heart to see you in such pain and I wished there was something I could do to take it all away. When you gave me back my ring and said that this was all a mistake, my heart stopped. Donna, I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it, after all these years I know now that it was you that kept me grounded and sane and that the man I am today is because of your love and support. As far as whether or not I will still have you as my life, let me remind you that I told you this morning how you are stuck with me for life, as there are no return or exchange policy when it comes to Josh Lyman engagements, all sales are final. Everything I said in Hawaii I meant, and one bad day is not going to change it."

Donna smiled as Josh placed his ring back on her left finger and kissed her hand. She wrapped her arms again around him again as song continued.

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me,  
A light in the dark, shining your love in-to my life,  
You've been my inspiration, through the lies you were the truth,  
My world is a better place, because of you._

"I love you too Josh, I'm sorry again for doubting us. You were the one who believed in me, made me feel I was capable of more. When I went back to Wisconsin during the first Bartlett campaign, I realized that I was so much better than Dr. Freeride and that my place in life was not back in with him in Wisconsin but rather with you in DC. Even if he hadn't stopped for a beer that night I still was going to leave him, because you gave me the strength to stand up for myself and see that I had value and didn't need to be used and abused by him. I may not have always showed it, but I appreciate everything you have done for me. The woman I have become and that I was able to rise to one of the most powerful female positions in the government is because of you Josh, truly I am everything I am because you loved me."

No further exchange of words were necessary, Josh sealed her lips with a kiss that grew with passion as they made their way clumsily into the bedroom. He lowered her into bed and kissed her softly as he brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. He wanted to erase all the pain she had endured today and replace it soft kisses and loving looks as he made sweet, tender love to her as the music faded in the background.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am, because you loved me_

Credit to Celine Dion for the Song lyrics used, "Because you loved me."

The End!


End file.
